FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS
by Kagurami
Summary: 24 de noviembre, es el cumpleaños de la manager de los Devil Bats. Sus compañeros de equipo organizan un festejo especial para ella pero la unica persona que realmente ella desea que asista aborrece ferozmente ese tipo de celebraciones... DEDICADO ¡feliz cumple!


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! ! ! ! ! !**_

_***o*…. Mi primer SHOT**_

_**Es muy especial…. Está dedicado a una muy querida amiga ^^**_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLE VICKY!**_

_**(kekekeke ¿pensaste que me había olvidado? Nooooooooooo jamás)**_

_**Bueno, espero lo disfruten**_

_**:D**_

.

.

.

.

.

_***Feliz cumpleaños***_

.

.

.

.

.

Lunes 20 de noviembre.

Un hermoso día de otoño en la ciudad de Tokio. El clima cálido de esa época del año les amenizaba el trajín del primer día de la semana a todos los alumnos del Instituto privado Deimon y en especial a los integrantes del equipo de Amefuto de la escuela ya que no era el comienzo de una semana cualquiera, el viernes de esa misma se celebraría un acontecimiento único y especial. No sería navidad ni año nuevo, no había vacaciones ni se conmemoraba ningún fin de curso o festival escolar, ese 24 de noviembre sería el cumpleaños de la bellísima manager de los famosos Deimon Devil Bats.

Como ese cumpleaños sería el último que la castaña pasaría junto a sus compañeros de equipo, porque para ella era su último curso de Instituto y a pesar de que todos estaban muy ocupados con el extenuante entrenamiento para el siguiente Xmas Bowl (el segundo año consecutivo en que participaban en el gran torneo gracias a que los de tercer curso recibieron permiso especial para continuar en el equipo), decidieron que como muestra de agradecimiento por la gran ayuda que la ojiazul les había brindado en esos años realizando un excelente trabajo como manager y no solo eso, sino literalmente haber podido aguantar las excentricidades de su queridísimo capitán de equipo, se merecía un gran reconocimiento por parte de todos por lo que, incitados por la pequeña animadora de ojos violetas, ese viernes se llevaría a cabo la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que la chica en cuestión hubiera tenido en toda su vida.

Era el momento de realizar los preparativos pertinentes para la mega celebración y cada uno de los chicos así como Suzuna y la propia Mamori debían encargarse de algo específico para que todo resultara mucho más fácil ya que quedaba poco tiempo para la reunión. Togano, Kuroki y Jumonji junto a Sena y Monta-kun serian los encargados de invitar a las personas quienes han estado cerca de todos durante esos años y que han tenido la oportunidad de convivir con su linda manager. Kurita, Daikichi y Yukimitsu tenían la insufrible tarea de conseguir los aperitivos y bocadillos que se ofrecerían en la reunión y ¡Vaya que era una "insufrible tarea"! ya que a los dos hombres de línea les constaba muchísimo trabajo no comerse los alimentos que debían llevar. Natsuhiko se ofreció voluntariamente para ser el encargado de proveer de luz y sonido a la fiesta ya que como "el elegido de los Dioses" él sabía qué tipo de música le gustaba a la linda ojiazul para así aprovechar el momento e invitarla a bailar cuando avanzara la velada. A las chicas les tocaba adornar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo el cual sería, gracias a que convencieron al director, salón de usos múltiples del instituto. Y, por último, Musashi, a quien le había tocado la dificultosa, ardua, complicada y compleja tarea de todas: invitar personalmente a Hiruma Youichi.

Era sabido que al capitán de Deimon no le gustaban para nada ese tipo de festejos. Nunca, en los tres años de Instituto, había celebrado un cumpleaños. Definitivamente los aborrecía pero era necesario hacerlo y por ello Gen-kun, aunque sabía de antemano que el chico demonio se rehusaría a aparecerse en la fiesta de la manager, haría el intento de convencerlo y para eso necesitaría una estrategia para que el rubio se viera forzado a aceptar la invitación a la fuerza. Según Suzuna-chan esa reunión sería la situación perfecta para poder hacer que la ojiazul y el quarterback se emparejaran ya que, en su opinión, ambos sentían algo especial por el otro aunque nunca haya sido… evidente. El pelinegro, luego de tener una larga charla con la peli azul sobre los dos jóvenes quienes no eran capaces de admitir abiertamente que el otro le gustaba, se unió a la complicidad al notar que en verdad la pequeña porrista tenía razón. Él personalmente había sido testigo en varias ocasiones de situaciones que lo llevaban a imaginase que, tanto la manager como su amigo, se atraían mutuamente.

Ese mismo lunes, luego de finalizado el entrenamiento de la tarde, mientras la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban en la habitación del club poniéndose de acuerdo para el tan importante evento del día viernes, Musashi se acercó discretamente al capitán para hacerle la tan temida pregunta del millón….

-Oi ¿irás?-

El rubio, que estaba sentado en su silla favorita tecleando su ordenador, solo recorrió pesadamente su mirada jade hacia el estúpido muchacho que se atrevía a preguntar idioteces las cuales sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta…

-…- Hiruma no respondía

-Es nuestro último año, creo que deberías…-

-Si dices otra palabra más te lleno de agujeros maldito viejo. Estoy hasta la coronilla de este jodido asunto de la _fiesta_. La maldita patines estuvo jodiéndome todo el día con eso y ya le he dicho que no…. Lo mismo va para ti… ¡NO VOY A IR!-

-Tch, maldito amargado-

Mientras Gen se alejaba hacia donde sus compañeros estaban comentando sobre lo emocionante que se ponía el asunto del cumpleaños ya que muchas jovencitas atractivas de su propia escuela así como de otros institutos serían invitadas, Hiruma-kun volteó hacia donde se encontraba la maldita manager conversando y riéndose tímidamente con la jodida porrista y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué tenía de malo que por una puta vez se dignara a aparecerse en un cumpleaños… en _su_ cumpleaños? Después de todo, la maldita manager siempre había sido de mucha ayuda, aunque le costara reconocerlo, y se merecía que la reconocieran de esa ridícula forma… _"Tch, una estúpida fiesta…."_- Youichi se decía para si

.

.

.

Durante todo el siguiente día Hiruma fue bombardeado con frases como _"Baka… deberías reconsiderar lo de la fiesta"…. "You-nii, Mamo-nee se podrá muy triste si tú no estás"…. "Disculpa Hiruma-san que te moleste pero creo que a Mamori-neechan le agradaría mucho verte en su cumpleaños"_… etc, etc, etc…. Estaba harto. Pensaba una y mil maneras de cómo hacer que de una vez por todas lo dejaran de joder con eso, cuando de repente se aparece la castaña en la habitación del club donde el rubio se encontraba recostado en el sillón martirizándose mentalmente mientras descansaba del último entrenamiento del día.

Mamori, que había regresado al club por unos papeles que había olvidado sobre el escritorio, al entrar se percata que el quarterback seguía allí. Avanzó sigilosamente al ver que el chico parecía dormir con el revés de su mano tapando sus ojos y estando a unos pasos de la mesa donde estaba lo que buscaba, Youichi exclama sin mover su posición….

-Oi maldita manager ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Hiruma-kun, pensé que estabas dormido… Ehmmm olvidé unos papeles del comité… ya me voy-

-Hmp… espera… te acompaño-

-Aahh no te preocupes, la verdad no es tan tarde, puedo ir…-

-Cierra la boca y solo deja que te acompañe-

Ese era el momento perfecto para el quarterback de Deimon de arreglar el estúpido asunto que tanto lo jodía. Si hablaba con la manager del maldito problema que tenía con las fiestas de cumpleaños, ella les diría a toda la manga de pendejos que no hacían otra cosa que molestarlo intentando convencerlo, que desistieran de ello y al fin podría vivir en paz… Caminaron tranquilos hasta la casa de la ojiazul sin comentar mucho entre ambos. Ya en la puerta de la casa de la chica, Mamori antes de despedirse le cuestiona al ojiverde si había oído del festejo de su cumpleaños, a lo que el joven respondió con expresión algo irritada… _"Tch ¿Qué si lo oí?..."_

-Bueno, como sé que no te gustan ese tipo de fiestas no voy a preguntarte si irás porque sé que no lo harás- la castaña le sonríe cálidamente

Hiruma, en ese instante sintió una pequeña punzada en su jodido pecho ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué de repente comenzó a sentirse…triste?...- Así es, no me gustan- dijo recorriendo la mirada lejos de los orbes azules de ella ya que el chico demonio imaginaba que ellos eran los causantes del estúpido dolor que sintió

-De todas maneras, si por algún tipo de milagro inesperado llegaras a cambiar de opinión… yo…. Ehmmm… estaría feliz de ve…de verte ahí…-

El rubor de la manager era especial, Youichi estaba impactado. Nunca la había visto sonrojarse de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando algún vago hijo de perra se acercaba a ella para declarase. Algo raro sucedía, Hiruma comenzaba sentirse algo nervioso…. Desde que la manager se había unido al equipo siempre la había visto diferente a otras chicas con las que había convivido pero le restaba importancia a lo que sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él porque no podía interesarse en esas pendejadas pero últimamente, no sabía si era porque estaba a punto de finalizar el Instituto y no la volvería a ver, que había comenzado a preocuparse y estar más pendiente de la castaña… ¡Maldición!... Necesitaba, por esa estúpida razón, irse urgente de allí por lo que solo exclamando _"No sueñes maldita manager" _da media vuelta y se va dejando a la muchacha en la entrada de su hogar observando el andar del temido chico demonio que tanto apreciaba...¿?... No solo eso, respetaba, deseaba y…. amaba.

.

.

.

Miércoles 22 de noviembre. Ese día no habría entrenamiento vespertino por lo que Sena, Raimon, Suzuna, Musashi, Hiruma (por supuesto a regañadientes y arrastrado por el pelinegro) y Mamori irían a la muy concurrida fuente de sodas de la plaza comercial para pasar un momento agradable entre amigos y de paso charlar un rato sobre el evento del viernes…

-*Aaaahhhhhhhhh*-

-¿Por qué suspiras Monta?-

-Es que me he animado y he invitado a una chica para la fiesta… ¡Aaahhh no creas que me gusta más que tu Mamori-san! pero…eh…mmm…-

-Jajajaja tranquilo Monta-kun, no pasa nada. Eso está muy bien-

-Tch, maldito mono…está tan emocionado porque a lo mejor pierde su virginidad…. ¡Mierda, es solo un jodido cumpleaños!…-el ojiverde mas que desquiciado por oír otra vez las palabras _fiesta _y_ cumpleaños_, exclama dejándose caer en el respaldo del asiento que ocupaba

-Cállate imbécil, que a ti no te gusten las fiestas no quiere decir que tengamos que aguantarnos tu mal humor…-

-A todo esto You-nii ¿qué planeas regalarle a Mamo-nee? Porque aunque no desees aparecer en la fiesta tienes que regalarle algo-

-Ehmmm Suzuna-chan…no deberías… Hiruma-kun no es necesar…-

-Claro que es necesario….-interrumpe Gen- Si el muy jodido no se presenta, como mínimo debería de regalarte algo Mamori-san-

…Silencio…. Hiruma observaba con su mirada inquisidora al jodido viejo que parecía alborotador exclamando pendejadas como qué era OLBIGACION que tuviera que regalarle algo a la maldita manager …"_Kekekeke, como si fuera a comprarle algo a un mujer…"_ se decía el rubio mientras observaba disimuladamente la expresión de la chica en cuestión. ¿Por qué sus ojos se notaban tristes? ….No lo sabía y no intentaría averiguarlo tampoco.

.

.

.

Jueves 23 de noviembre. Casi todos los preparativos de la fiesta estaban listos por lo que Mamori y Suzuna, luego de finalizado el entrenamiento de la tarde, decidieron que irían de compras por un lindo vestuario a doc a la ocasión. En una de las tiendas más prestigiosas de ropa moderna que se hallaba en el lugar, ambas chicas se probaban infinidad de atuendos mientras aprovechaban para charlar, obviamente, sobre la fiesta y…. pretendientes…

-Suzuna ¿le dirás mañana?-

-N...no lo sé. Estoy demasiado nerviosa yo no…-

-¡Animo, Suzuna! Estoy segura que Sena será capaz de corresponder esos sentimientos-

-Jijijiji eso ansío con todo mi corazón… ¿Y tu Mamo-nee? ¿Le dirás también?-

-Mmmm… no creo que se presente. Y aunque lo hiciera, creo que no lo haría-

-¿por qué no? te gusta mucho You-nii ¿no es cierto?-

Mamori no se aguantaba el calor que subió de repente hasta sus pálidas mejillas. Era verdad que la muchacha estaba perdidamente enamorada del quarterback pero por obvias razones nunca se lo dijo. Ni siquiera lo insinuó aunque no fue del todo exitosa en su intento ya que la ojivioleta así como Musashi-kun se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos mucho antes que ella misma los aceptara.

-Yo sé que si irá… no te preocupes-

Luego de adquirir unos bellos vestidos para mañana en la noche, Mamori justamente al pasar por un local donde vendían infinidad de bisutería, quedó prendada del una pequeña pero hermosísima cadenita con un pequeño dije en forma de gatito de color plata y con unos diminutos brillantitos en una especie de moñito que lucía la figura… _"¡Mira qué lindo Suzuna!"_- exclamó emocionada la ojiazul sin despegar la nariz del vidrio… _"¡Sería genial poder recibir algo así de tierno en mi cumple!"_…

.

.

.

Viernes 24 de noviembre…

El día tan esperado había llegado. Durante el entrenamiento de la mañana y todas las clases del día, tanto Mamori como todos los demás Devil Bats que asistirían a la reunión, no paraban de platicar sobre la celebración. Ese increíble día, la castaña recibió infinidad de felicitaciones, abrazos de sus amigas, regalitos de sus pretendientes, cartas, flores, y muchísimos detalles más en alusión a su cumpleaños número 18. La chica estaba feliz pero algo estropeaba su completa dicha: el capitán de Deimon no la había felicitado aún. A pesar de haberlo visto en todas sus clases y también en la práctica matutina, no recibió ni un "felicidades" de su parte… imaginaba que sería así pero de todas maneras, muy dentro de ella, deseaba que ocurriera un milagro y el ojiverde se acercara y le dijera, con esa voz tan varonil que tanto la hacía soñar despierta, _"Feliz cumpleaños Mamori"_…

Era las 8.00 pm cuando la fiesta dio comienzo oficialmente. Todos los Devil Bats presentes así como Suzuna-chan, parados en el centro de la pista, acercándose a un micrófono que se había preparado para la ocasión, al unísono felicitaron a la ojiazul por su cumpleaños y agradecieron sinceramente todo el esfuerzo que la manager había realizado en todo esos años. Entre pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad por parte de la festejada y risas de todo el mundo por ver al receptor del equipo llorar a la par de la manager, la celebración avanzó espléndida. La música alegraba el ambiente y las tenues luces de colores que bailaban por todo el lugar hacían de la noche una velada muy especial.

Así transcurrió la reunión. Entre risas y baile, Mamori brillaba tal cual estrella. Su expresión era de felicidad extrema aunque nadie sabía, a excepción de Suzuna y Musashi, que no era completamente sincera. Después de todo, Hiruma Youichi no se había presentado…

Eran casi las 12.00 am cuando el anuncio de la gran sorpresa que se había preparado para la querida manager y amiga estaba por comenzar y por ello se les pedía a todos los presentes se dirijan al campo de futbol americano. Fue el acontecimiento personal más maravilloso que la castaña haya podido presenciar en todos sus años. Solo para ella, una enorme cantidad de fuegos artificiales surcaban el cielo nocturno con increíbles destellos y colores brillantes. Todo era maravilloso. Los invitados reían y aplaudían, bailaban o corrían por el campo debajo de la lluvia de chispas de colores pero aun así, Mamori no se les unía. Unos cuantos metros alejada de todos, parada a orillas de la habitación del club, observaba apesadumbrada el centelleo de los fuegos artificiales hasta que de repente recorre la mirada hacia un costado del club y puede vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre…. Un hombre que la llamaba con una ligera seña de su mano… Hiruma, apoyado de espaldas en la pared de la habitación con ambos brazos cruzados, parecía como si hubiera estado esperando toda la vida ese preciso momento en que la castaña estuviera separada del enorme grupo de jodidos invitados para poder verla a solas…

-Hiruma-kun… pensé que no vendrías…-

-…-

Youichi no decía nada, solo observaba a lo lejos la bola de estúpidos que reían y brincoteaban en el centro del terreno de juego. Pasaron varios minutos y todavía el rubio no esbozaba palabra….

-Mmmmm ¿deseas acompañarme? Voy a reunirme con todos en el campo de…-

No hubo respuesta pero lo que hizo detener la frase a la castaña fue la intensa mirada esmeralda del capitán la cual le sugería que ni de chiste haría tal cosa, esa mirada que le decía sin emitir sonido que ni siquiera deseaba que los demás se enteraran que él estaba allí, que finalmente se había presentado…

-Bueno, tengo que… irme- la ojiazul se voltea lentamente con intenciones de regresar donde sus amigos pero un ligero jalón de su muñeca la hizo detenerse súbitamente

-Ten- el quarterback extiende su mano con una pequeña bolsita roja la cual la manager toma delicadamente con sorprendida expresión

-¡ ¡ ¡ Oh Dios mío, Es hermoso! ! !... pero ¿Cómo sabias?...- la jovencita exclama extasiada al retirar de la bolsita una pequeña cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de gatito con un lindo moñito de brillantes

-…- Youichi no respondió pero en vez de eso solo dibujó en su rostro una suave sonrisa ladeada la cual fue causante de la repentina aceleración del corazón de la chica y el extremo sonrojo que apareció en sus delicadas mejillas

Faltaban escasos segundo para que el día de cumpleaños de la manager finalizara. De repente una gran explosión del fuego artificial más grande que habían lanzado esa noche resonó fuertemente haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan al cielo…

-Mamori…-

Sorprendida, la ojiazul volteó automáticamente al oír su nombre de boca del chico demonio y buscó con ansias la mirada de él pero no encontró sus hermosos ojos jade, lo que sintió fue el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido en ese día tan especial… los labios del capitán sobre los suyos. Un beso suave y tierno, lleno de sutil deseo y cálido anhelo. Un ligero suspiro rociado de pasión dejó escapar la castaña, todavía con sus ojos cerrados, mientras se apoyaba delicadamente con ambas manos en el pecho del chico, a la vez que oía al culpable de su tan anisada felicidad murmurarle suavemente al oído…

-Feliz cumpleaños-

.

.

.

Mamori rió dichosa junto al quarterback que también sonreía mientras se abrazaban tiernamente. Luego de un momento, tras colocarle el collar a la castaña, Hiruma anuncia expreso…

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto de las fiestas de cumpleaños-

-¿crees que podrás?-

-Definitivamente, ya que esta no será la única vez- Youichi, rodeando posesivamente la cintura de Mamori, exclama sonriente

-¿A si?- la castaña responde el gesto abrazándolo de igual manera

-Por supuesto, porque de ahora en adelante pasaré todos los jodidos cumpleaños junto a mi maldita novia-

-Hai….- ambos vuelven a rozar sus labios apasionadamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalizando el espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos, todos regresaron al salón para continuar con la fiesta. Suzuna, quien había estado buscando por largo tiempo a la festejada, de repente la ve entrar sola pero en extremo sonrojada y especialmente feliz….

-¿Dónde estabas Mamo-nee? ¿Qué sucedió que de repente desapareciste?-

-¡Ay Suzuna-chan! ¿Crees en esa tontería de que cuando apagas la vela de tu pastel de cumpleaños y pides un deseo se te cumplirá?... Jajajaja yo no lo creía hasta hoy-

En ese instante entra al lugar el capitán de Deimon quien, caminando tranquilo, se dirige a donde la castaña se encontraba junto a la jodida patines… _"¿A qué te refieres?"_- cuestionó la niña peor no le tomó ni un segundo el darse cuenta de que hablaba su amiga ya que de nueva cuenta el rubio, sin ningún preámbulo, abrazó a la manager y la besó, allí frente a todos, como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿lo ves? Te dije que le iba a gustar-

-Kekekekeke no tienes que decírmelo jodido viejo, no por nada estuve siguiéndola toda la puta tarde para saber que mierda quería de regalo de cumpleaños-

-Jajajajaja eres un maldito acosador-

-¡Muérete idiota!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno, he aqui mi primer shot**_

_**XD**_

_**Kyaaaaaaaaa me emociona. Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan corto jajajajaja**_

_**Ok, espero les haya gustado!**_

_**De nueva cuenta ¡Felicidades Vicky!**_

_**Y felicidades a todos por sus cumpleaños… Omedeto ^^**_

_**Ja ne**_


End file.
